Blind Truth
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and a few friends go to Hogwarts to help out behind the scenes during the war. Unfortunetly, Hermione ends up working with someone she hoped she'd never see again. DHr
1. Chapter 1

Blind Trust 

Chapter 1 Summary: Harry and Ron leave to fight Voldemort. Hermione goes to Hogwarts to help out during the war with a few friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… very sad, I know…

Chapter 1: Leaving 

"I'll be alright Ginny, I promise." Harry was telling the redhead. Ron and Hermione stood nearby. Hermione grinned inwardly. They might not be together, but Ginny and Harry were definitely in love.

Hermione looked over at her former boyfriend. She and Ron had broken up just after the school year had finished. They had agreed mutually just to be friends. _"You were always like a sister to me,"_ Ron had told her. _"I had just thought that maybe we were supposed to be together."_

Their bickering was the thing that finally ended their relationship. Hermione could be Ron's friend or sister, but girlfriend and romantic interest was just a role that she would never be able to fill. She couldn't get along with him long enough.

Ron glanced over at Hermione giving her a half-smile in an attempt of reassuring her, but only accomplished looking rather worried and sick.

"I want to come with you. I won't let you go without me." Ginny said.

"No!" Harry and Ron both responded simultaneously. Ginny looked angrily between the two. She was about to say something when Hermione spoke up.

"Gin, I don't think that's a good idea. It's just too dangerous for them. We would be too much of a distraction. If we went, they could end up getting hurt." _Or killed._ Her brain reminded her. "Besides, we have to help out with the Order. I know this is hard Ginny, but we have to stay here."

Ginny looked resigned. Ron and Harry shot Hermione grateful and relieved looks.

The boys said quick goodbyes, trying to make their departure as painless as possible. The girls were still crying when Harry and Ron walked out the door of 12 Grimmauld Place at midnight.

The girls had little time to worry over Harry and Ron. They had chores to do, and they had extra that day. At seven o'clock, there was to be a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix and rooms needed to be prepared.

After Dumbledore's death, it was quickly decided that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny should be admitted into the Order. The four of them also convinced the members to accept Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

The two had been visiting with family for the past two weeks and would be coming back that night. The Order had put the Grangers in hiding. Hermione hadn't seen them all summer.

Around six-thirty, Luna and Neville and Neville arrived accompanied by Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. Other members, including some Hogwarts teachers, trickled in until they all sat around the table in the kitchen at seven O'clock.

After making sure everyone was well fed, Molly Weasley took role. Professor McGonagall then stood to address the Order.

"It has been decided that Hogwarts shall not hold classes this year. However, we will use it as a hospital, a storehouse, and a training center. It will be our stronghold in this war, though this will still be our private headquarters. We need to begin preparing the castle. I would like your help." She looked specifically at the corner that Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and Charlie occupied.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione responded.

"Whatever we can do." Ginny added. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very good. I will give you all your quarters when we arrive at the castle. I will give you your assignments there as well. We will leave in the morning so that we can arrive at the castle before sundown."

"Is Hogwarts safe?" Luna asked.

"The castle itself is safe. The grounds have protection charms up as well, but they are not nearly as strong as the ones on the castle. I would not suggest that you go outside after dark unless absolutely necessary." McGonagall responded.

"Are we going to Hogwarts on the train?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I am a bit wary of the floo system. All but one of the fireplaces has been disconnected." McGonagall explained. "The train will leave at six tomorrow morning, so I'm afraid that you will all have to get up rather early."

"That being said, I think you all had better get to bed." Mrs. Weasley responded.

Upstairs, George, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville decided to go and pack their things before meeting in the twins' room.

Hermione and Ginny went into their shared room on the second floor and started shoving clean clothes, books, quills, letters, and any other possessions they had into their trunks. They set their dirty clothes to cleaning themselves. (With Voldemort being back, the Ministry of Magic wasn't quite so concerned about underage magic.)

After the clothes were finished, Hermione preformed a quick drying spell and with a flick of her wand, the washtub disappeared. The girls threw the last of their things into their trunks and slammed the lids shut. The two changed into their pajamas.

"Do you think anyone else is up there yet?" Ginny asked, referring to the twins' room.

"Of course they're all up there. No one else would wash their clothes first." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think the house elves will still be at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. But if they aren't, the boys will have a fit when I make them go learn a cleaning spell for themselves." Hermione grinned.

"Come on. Let's go." Ginny said pulling on a robe while nodding in agreement.

Hermione had been right, they were the last to arrive. Fred was lying down face-up on his bed. George had made himself comfortable on the old armchair next to the wardrobe. Luna stared out the window and Neville sat near the door on an old wooden chair.

"What do you think they'll have us do?" Neville was asking.

Fred shrugged. "Well, I know we aren't going to be guarding the castle. Mom already told George and I that they didn't want us on the schedule. Told us that they have _other plans_ for us."

"We'll probably have chores mostly. Sweeping, cleaning, making food. . . other things like that. Most other jobs would be too dangerous." Ginny guessed.

"I bet they put Hermione on some research project." George grinned.

"Maybe they will." Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Course you wouldn't." Fred replied. "So why are you going to do something you like while the rest of us are forced to scrub toilets?"

"You don't know for sure that you'll have to clean, or that I'll be doing research. Anyway, you can find a toilet cleaning charm in the library I'm sure." Hermione responded.

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the room. "What are you all still doing up? Get to bed. There will be time to talk in the morning."

Hermione and Ginny were up by 4:30 the next morning. They went down for breakfast and found the tired faces of many Order members. Fred smiled sleepily at them and mumbled a good morning. Next to him, George was asleep with the top of his head resting in his bowl of oatmeal.

Thirty minutes later, fifteen people with trunks in hand exited 12 Grimmauld Place and started walking down the street. They walked for ten minutes until they came across a ratty shoe in the middle of a field. "Everyone grab hold." McGonagall told them.

Touching the portkey, they were all transported to an alleyway, just a block from Kings Cross Station.

The twins both seemed quite awake now. Hermione could her Fred commenting that Professor McGonagall looked completely unnatural in muggle clothing. Hermione had to agree.

Luna was discussing the Quibbler with Neville, who seemed rather interested in the subject. Hagrid, who had come after Hermione had gone to bed, was asking Charlie about some of the dragons he had cared for in Romania.

Everyone quickly broke off into separate quiet conversations. Hermione still walked next to a humming Ginny with McGonagall a bit ahead of them.

Ginny stopped humming and turned to Hermione. "Where do you think we are going to sleep? Are we going to our houses? Are there even any people other than Gryffindors?"

"You aren't going to your houses, Miss Weasley. We are reserving those dorms as hospital wings and other such things. You'll see your quarters when we get there." McGonagall said ahead of them.

Arriving at the station, the group casually walked into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 in groups of two or three.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville took a compartment in the middle of the train, as most other compartments were filled with supplies.

They sat comfortably most of the ride telling jokes, talking about the past, wondering what Harry and Ron were doing, and guessing what the year would bring.

They would soon find that all of their guesses would be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Trust

Chapter 2 summary: Arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione and friends find out what they will be doing during the war. Hermione finds she has to work with someone she never wanted to see again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, but I do own the dress I made for the midnight showing of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2: What one finds in the Common Room

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station at one in the afternoon. Professor McGonagall hurried the train's occupants up the path to the school with their trunks dragging behind them. There were no carriages waiting for them.

After a long walk, the group found themselves in entrance hall of the castle. "Put your things in that room." McGonagall told them pointing to the room Harry and Ron had for divination when they were taught by Firenze.

The group haphazardly stacked their trunks in the empty classroom. "Bring your wands and follow me. You will all need to start your work immediately."

McGonagall started to walk toward the staircase as George, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed her. We have tried to find things that you wouldn't mind doing. You'll be doing these jobs for an unknown amount of time, so we figured that it should be something you enjoy."

They reached the top of the stairs and started walking down the hall past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "For today, your mentors will be primarily informing you of your duties, restrictions, and so on. Ah, this room here please."

The group entered the room that McGonagall was pointing out. They entered it and found a large table with chairs set up. "Please take a seat." She said.

Hermione sat in between Ginny and Fred. McGonagall gave her wand a careless wave and papers suddenly appeared in front of each person. "Here are your assignments. You'll notice that you have a location to report to as well as a mentor. You'll also notice that your sleeping arrangements have been included. Your rooms are not open yet. I would suggest that you go and find out what exactly you are doing. I will be back in ten minutes."

Once McGonagall had stepped through the doorway, all of the room's occupants started reading.

Hermione looked down at her paper:

_Name:_ Ms. Hermione Granger

_Age:_ 17

_Field:_ Healer Training

_Primary Location:_ Hospital Wing

_Secondary Location:_ Gryffindor Tower; Others possible

_Mentor:_ Poppy Pomfrey

_Notes:_ Ms. Granger, I will be teaching you healing spells and how to make healing potions. I am also putting a charge in your care. You will meet him when you come for your orientation this afternoon.

_Entrance to Common Room:_ Morgan le Fay Portrait; Sixth Floor Corridor

_Password:_ Latifolia

_Room:_ Top Floor, only room (take staircase in common room up three floors).

"George, what did you get?" Fred asked excitedly.

"McGonagall is telling me to make things. Weapons and fireworks!"

"Well, I got the same thing. This is going to be wicked."

"I get to train people. Mostly hexes, it looks like. What about you Hermione?" Ginny said.

"I'm helping out Madam Pomfrey. She says that she's giving me a patient to look after too!" Hermione told her.

"Where's your common room?" Neville asked.

"Morgan Le Fay." Luna answered.

"I'm living with you then." Hermione said.

"Same." Ginny, Neville, and the twins said.

"Your mentors are ready for you." McGonagall called from the doorway.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she was out the door, headed for the Hospital wing before most of the others had even gotten up.

"Ms. Granger, how very nice to see you." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. We are going to be very busy. We are getting some healers from St. Mungo's next week, but I'm afraid that they won't be nearly enough.

"Alright, down to business now. I'm going to be having you do a bit of everything around here. I'll start you off with potion making until you finish reading those books over there." She pointed to a stack of 12 thick books, the top one was entitled _How to Reverse Minor Magical Hexes_. "I'll give you more advanced ones after you finish. You're always welcome to use the library as well.

"You'll report here at eight in the morning everyday and I'll let you leave at three in the afternoon. Of course, that will change, more than likely, as the war gets worse. We have rooms off to the side when that does happen.

"I'm afraid that I don't really have anything for you to do today. Maybe that's for the better really. You can get a bit of rest today.

"Alright. Tonight, I want you to look up dreamless sleep potions. You'll be using that a lot. I have all the ingredients already; you will be making a few batches of the potion tomorrow. We'll also need potion to re-grow bones, but we'll do that next week.

"I think that is all I have to show you in here. I'll take you to our other areas. Follow me."

Madam Pomfrey started walking out of the hospital wing and motioned for Hermione to take the books she had pointed out earlier.

Madam Pomfrey led Hermione up to the seventh floor to a portrait she was quite familiar with. The Fat Lady. "We will be use Gryffindor Tower as well. This will be for people who need to re-grow bones, sleep for longer periods of time, and the like. The hospital wing will be more for quickly fixing hexes and such. We added more beds in the dorms and the common room will only be used if absolutely necessary. Keeping it how it usually is will give a sense of normalcy."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that is all I have to show you at the moment. Let me bring you to your dorm. I have your patient waiting for you there." Madam Pomfrey said.

"May I ask why he's being put in my care?" Hermione asked.

"I thought he might respond better to someone his age. He has been very withdrawn, which is not good with all he's been through. You have to understand, Ms. Granger, that you are also expect to council people who come to us. Emotional scars are much more dangerous to the psyche than physical ones."

Pomfrey and Hermione spent their time talking about the potions that Hermione would be responsible for making as they headed down to the sixth floor corridor. Pomfrey came to the portrait of a beautiful red-haired woman. She was petting a black cat absently and didn't seem to notice Pomfrey and Hermione approaching her. "Latifolia." Hermione said.

The woman looked at Hermione and gave a nod. The Frame swung away from the wall revealing a rectangular opening in the wall, the size of a standard door. Hermione walked through with Pomfrey ahead of her.

"Now, have you move at all since I brought you here this morning?" Pomfrey asked. Hermione heard no response. She tried to peak around the nurse, who stood in the middle of the passage.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" No response again. Pomfrey started walking forward again and Hermione could finally see her common room. The floors were a light colored wood. The walls were a forest green that Hermione found very calming. Straight across from the entry passage was a staircase made of the same wood as the floor.

Just to the right of the staircase, Hermione saw four couches that circled around a coffee table. The couches were a green, a shade darker than the walls.

Hermione saw armchairs with ottomans scattered about the large room. They were all the same color and fabric as the couches.

In the corner opposite where Hermione was standing, there was a large fireplace. A tapestry above the mantelpiece showed the Hogwarts crest. Two couches accompanied the fireplace.

Hermione looked directly to her right. A large dining table with twelve chairs sat in the corner.

A man sat in one of those chairs.

A man that Hermione hoped she would never have to see again in her life.

Draco Malfoy seems altogether unconcerned about what Madam Pomfrey was saying to him. His face was expressionless, but he was staring right at Hermione.

Hermione threw a scowl his way, but he didn't react.

_He knows just how to annoy me._ She thought. _He's going to ignore me until I get frustrated. Then he's going to call me those horrible names. _

Pomfrey sighed. "I have to leave. Try to get him to eat something. Make sure he sleeps a bit too. He hasn't in days. It looks like Professor McGonagall left directions for you on the table here. Read them. I'll see you in the morning. Bring Mr. Malfoy with you if you would too." The nurse left the enemies in the room together.

Hermione braced herself for something from Malfoy, but received nothing. He just sat at the table, still staring at her. She decided that she had better read the directions left while he was being quiet. _Maybe he's in shock?_ Hermione guessed.

_Ms. Granger,_

_Madam Pomfrey has informed me of your new charge. He will stay in your room. All the people sharing your common room will be paired a boy with a girl for safety reasons. I pray that you can put aside your dislike for Mr. Malfoy. _

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione let a sigh escape her lips. She looked up. Malfoy was still staring at her. "Come on." She said half under her breath sounding very grumpy.

Malfoy didn't move.

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She expected him to yell at her for touching him, but he didn't.

Hermione pulled him toward the stairs. He followed her complacently.

They went up three flights of stairs without a word. Hermione opened one of the two doors. She found a huge bathroom.

Everything was in green marble. There was a tub about the size of half a small pool. She saw a toilet along with two sinks and a shower stall.

Leaving the bathroom, Hermione opened the only other door on the floor. What was revealed to her was cherry wood floors with two matching chests of drawers and a vanity table.

A king sized canopy bed sat in between the two windows of the room. The coverings were off-white lace.

The thing that Hermione loved the most was the wall of bookshelves filled with books.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy who still held her hand. He seemed altogether unaffected. He was still staring at her.

Hermione threw his hand away from her.

"Would you stop staring at me?" She yelled.

"Ah, the old bat gave me to Granger then." Draco said, his voice neutral.

"Like you can't see me…" Hermione said mockingly.

"Didn't Pomfrey tell you Granger?" Draco asked looking over Hermione's left shoulder.

"I'm blind."


End file.
